Gateway to Other Twilight Town
Fuyunyan: Everyone. I got something to tell you. I found out where Wisemon is. A Partner to Ansem the Wise! He snuck into the Organization 15 Digimon's stronghold. Shoutmon: And we've figured out where our Partners is. I'm pretty sure we're right. Fuyunyan: But, why you came here? Gumdramon: Someone, gave us a clue. Fuyunyan: From who? Whisper Well, Fuyunyan. Shoutmon think it might be Psychemon? Shoutmon: I have a feeling. Fuyunyan: Well, if that's what you think, then it's probably correct. Shoutmon: You mean Psychemon and the others are okay? Fuyunyan: If that's what you think... Gumdramon: I have waited long enough, Fuyunyan! Tell me what you know. Fuyunyan: My lips are sealed. Damemon: But, why not? Fuyunyan: I can't break my promise. Gumdramon You made a promise to Dracmon and the other?! Fuyunyan smack his foreheads Damemon: So their okay! We knew it! Gabumon: Huh? Who's Dracmon? Gumdramon: He's a friend of mine. And he's with Psychemon and Oppossumon. Tentomon: That's it! Biyomon: Fuyunyan? You got the Pouch with the crystal from Psychemon and his friends, didn't you? And you promise not to tell, was it? Fuyunyan: Well, yeah. USApyon: Look we have no time for this! We have to go and save Keita and Inaho! Shoutmon That's right. Let's go! Everyone. We're coming to find you. They went inside the Mansion Fuyunyan: There's gonna be a computer somewhere. Tentomon: A Computer... Do you think it's connected to that other Digital Twilight Town? Fuyunyan: It would be. And there should be a way into the realm of Darkness there. Shoutmon: Psychemon and his friends told you that, didn't they!? Fuyunyan: Shoutmon, please. I made a promise to them. Gumdramon: Yes! I knew it! Whisper: Hey! Stop pestering Fuyunyan! Gumdramon: Okay. Sorry... They went to the Basement and found the Computer Fuyunyan: Look! Shoutmon: We found it! USApyon: How can it worked? Tentomon: I'll do it. He check the Computer Tentomon: Let's see.... Hm... Okay... what?... Impossible. Patamon: Is something wrong? Tentomon: Yes. I can't go any further without the password. Damemon:;Do you have some ideas what the password might be? Shoutmon: Hmmm.... Whisper: Well, we got this photo... Jibanyan: Oh! And the salty-sweet ice cream bar! Gumdramon: That's right. The one Komasan nate up. Jibanyan: It was in the box right next to the photo. Fuyunyan: I got it! Wisemon like Ice cream. Tentomon: Alright, what's the name of the flavour? They guess the password and it worked Tentomon: It worked! Then that Machine is Glowing Gabumon: We'll hold down the fort. Biyomon: Say, hello to your partners for us. Shoutmon:: We will. They went to the Machine and they got teleported and they are back Shoutmon: Huh? Are we back here? USApyon: Not quite, Look! They saw the Computer destroy Gumdramon: Was this the... Damemon: It's is... Shoutmon: This is the other Digital Twilight Town. Veemon, Hawkmon and Dorumon's Twilight Town Flashback Veemon, Hawkmon and Dorumon are destroyed the Computer Flashback has ended Fuyunyan: There has to be an entrance to dark realm somewhere, come on! Let's split up! They went to that room and saw a portal Fuyunyan: Look! They went to the Portal